


For All Sad Words

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Kalex Week 2017, Seven Deadly Sins - Envy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: At the end of the day, this wasn't her world, it wasn't her Alex, but now Kara knew what she wanted and who she wanted it with.





	For All Sad Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supergirl is an American superhero fiction action-adventure drama television series developed by Ali Adler, Greg Berlanti and that douchbag Andrew Kreisberg, which aired on CBS and sister network, The CW. It is based on the DC Comics character Supergirl (Kara Zor-El), created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino. No profit or infringement is intended with this fanfiction.
> 
> Spoilers: Up to and including Season Two, crossover episodes with Flash/Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow. 
> 
> AN: Written for Kalex Week 2017, Seven Deadly Sins was the theme, this is for Day One - Envy (although I suppose it could go towards Lust as well). I was going to write more stories for the week but this one had a lot it wanted to say. The title comes from this quote from John Greenleaf Whittier: “For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest of these are ‘It might have been.’”

“Oh, Cisco, what have you done?” 

Kara Danvers stepped through the inter-dimensional portal and knew in an instant that she was not in the right place. It wasn’t glaringly obvious per se, just subtle changes to her apartment that Kara could make out, even in the darkness of the living room. 

The first thing she noticed were the black Doc Martens boots by the door, although they seemed familiar. Same for some clothes not her style in the laundry basket by the washing machine and a soft leather jacket that was tossed haphazardly on the back of the sofa. It was all evidence that pointed to two people living here. The question was who? 

“Kara?” Alex Danvers’ groggy voice drew Kara’s attention towards the bedroom door. “What are you doing home?” Well that answered who, but it didn’t really explain why. Kara bit her lip and silently cursed that there wasn’t time to signal for a new portal back to where she had just left Barry and Cisco. She didn’t need to interfere with this alternate universe if at all possible. 

“I…uh…I mean…” Kara blinked and readjusted her glasses, watching as this world’s version of Alex yawn and shuffle into the kitchen and tug open the fridge door, the bright light suddenly jarring. Kara paused noticing that something felt different, the way Alex moved, even the woman’s scent had changed, as if intermingled with her own somehow. 

“Did J’onn send you back early? ‘Cuz we are fine, aren’t we, kid?” Alex’s fingers slid over the suddenly obvious belly bump under her nightshirt. “Or we will be once we have a bit of a snack.” She peered back into the fridge and pulled out a container of leftovers. 

Kid. _Kid?_  

 Kara’s mind seemed to scatter and then come back together with laser sharp intensity. A baby! 

“Buh…buh…” Kara’s eyes widened and then narrowed as she pulled her glasses off, focusing on the bump and indeed finding a quite healthy-looking baby growing inside. She let out a long breath in shock, her heart thundering as she noticed the tell-tale extra organs of a Kryptonian child. Or half-Kryptonian as the case may be. “J’onn, uh, doesn’t know I’m here. I just needed to see that you were okay.” 

“I told you before you left, we would be fine while you were off saving the world without me.” Alex said around a mouthful of lasagna, as she popped the lid back down on the plastic container and slid it back into the fridge, mother and child satisfied for the moment. 

Kara smiled as the knowledge began to sink in. Alex always wanted to be a mom, it felt good to know that in one world it was happening. And that they were making a family together. 

Together. 

Kara blinked, the proverbial penny dropping hard. Living together…shared bedroom…half Kryptonian baby…OH! But before she could even string her muddled thoughts and feelings together, Alex was standing in front of her, smiling. 

“I’m glad you’re here though,” Alex leaned forward, hands sliding along Kara’s shoulders, pulling her closer, before softly claiming her lips. Kara inhaled, surprised, taking in the scent of sleep and warm sheets and home. And then she lost herself in the wave of emotions that flooded her. Emotions she had been stuffing down for years. Emotions that didn’t fit in her world, with her Alex. At least, that’s what she had always thought. 

But maybe… 

Kara’s eyes fluttered open when she felt their fingers tangle together. 

“Come on to bed, sweetie, you know I can’t sleep right without you breathing beside me.” Alex said, grabbing her hand and tugging her sleepily behind her. 

Swallowing hard, trying to process what was happening, Kara let herself be led into their bedroom. Changing into pajamas gave her a moment to gather herself and glance around at the obviously shared space. There was a wedding picture on the dresser next to the bed, with matching Kryptonian bonding bracelets gleaming softly around both her and her wife’s wrist. 

Bond mates! 

Kara’s heart ached, wishing this was her world, her life. Lifting the blankets, she slid into bed a bit self-consciously. That didn’t last long as Alex scooted back fitting tight against her, small spoon to Kara’s big spoon. 

“Just wait until we drift off, okay?” Alex murmured into her pillow. Kara couldn’t resist a gentle kiss into the baby fine hair at Alex’s temple, smiling at the soft sigh it produced. Alex pulled her hands around her waist, lacing their fingers together over the baby bump. Kara closed her eyes and soaked up the happiness for as long as she could. 

 Kara woke slowly, first noticing there was a warm body pressed on top of her, the swell of a belly pressed against her flat one. A hand was moving slowly along her skin, abs twitching as fingers trailed lower, slipping under her sleep shorts. Slipping lower still… 

Kara’s eyes flew open, a moan ripped from her throat as Alex chuckled against her throat. 

“Mmm, looks like someone missed me.” Alex murmured, slowly sliding through the wet heat beneath her, skilled fingers stroking along tender flesh. This was a long-time lover, caressing and knowing just where to touch her. Kara certainly took note of the difference. 

“Oh…oh yes…” Kara could only mewl, desperately wanting to be taken, claimed. Loved.   

“Mine,” Alex growled, nipping at Kara’s earlobe before kissing along the strong jawline and finally finding her soft lips, kissing her thoroughly. Another thrust, this time backed with a strong thigh, proved the statement. Kara bucked up into the movement. 

“Such a good girl.” Alex rasped in her ear, as Kara submitted to a steadily building rhythm. Alex angled deep and took and teased as she pleased. This world’s Alex knew her well, could traverse the subtle yet important differences between human and Krypton erogenous zones easily. Or at the very least, she was doing a damn good job of turning her little alien into a puddle of lust. 

“Oh, fuuu…” Kara shuddered, tensing as Alex found a spot deep within, one that she didn’t even realize was there. Alex chuckled knowingly, clearly pleased with herself. Kara had never felt this turned on before, her eyes suddenly glowing as a wave of pleasure rose within her. 

“Mm, you’re getting glowy for me. Must be on the right track.” Alex smirked and dipped her head with naughty intent, biting an exposed breast with just enough pressure to be felt, sending Kara’s hips up off the mattress in response. 

“Oh, RAO!” Kara gasped, slamming her eyes closed, not wanting to lose control, and yet sure that Alex would keep her safe. This woman knew how to play her body like no one before, which was driven home as a rough tongue swirled around her nipple before being drawn into the heat of her mouth. It nearly drove Kara mad, so close and yet hanging on the edge of desire. 

“Please…” Kara finally moaned louder and started to writhe beneath her lover. Stretching out over Kara, Alex moved up and once more claimed her mouth passionately. Breaking the kiss, Alex watched the emotions flashing in Kara’s eyes. Alex rocked against her, faster, building their rhythm. Kara panted, becoming desperate for release, her body tight with need, hovering so close. Alex’s thumb flicked firmly along her clit driving her even further toward the edge. 

“I got you, Kara. I got you.” Alex breathed, holding her close.  “Now come for me, love.” A simple whisper moist in Kara’s ear tipped her over, as she finally gave up control.  Kara felt like she shattered into a million pieces, the only thing tethering her to the here and now was the solid presence of Alex surrounding her. 

Alex’s strokes slowed as Kara’s body stilled, slowly pulling apart and then just holding each other. Kara tried to catch her breath, and gather her strength, nuzzling at a new favourite patch of skin along Alex’s neck and dark hair. The last Kara heard was Alex’s soft voice. 

“Sleep, baby.” 

And she did, for a while anyway. Eventually, the first rays of sunshine broke through the window and Kara knew it was time to go. She lay gathering herself, breathing in the scent of Alex and soaking up the knowledge of finally, _finally_ , knowing what she wanted. Knowing who she wanted. Who she’s always wanted, if Kara was honest with herself. She just never thought that Alex would want her back. 

Kara turned to look at the beauty beside her, peaceful in her sleep, the swell of her belly calling out to her. She scooted lower, reaching out and realizing how soft Alex’s skin was as she trailed her fingertips along the baby bump, the tiny life beneath growing stronger with every moment. Kara’s fingers slid across the ticklish flesh, with awe and a little trepidation. The emotions beating in her chest was overwhelming as they lay together on her bed, happy and warm. 

A longing so intense washed over Kara, wishing that this was her world, that this was her Alex and that this was her child waiting to be born. 

“I thought maybe I had dreamt of you.” Alex laughed softly, pulling Kara from her thoughts. Kara glanced up as strong fingers carded through her long blonde locks, pushing strands off her forehead. 

“That’s right, I’m a figment of all that lasagna you had last night.” Kara teased, dropping a kiss above a cute belly button before tracing abstract patterns across the bare stomach with the tip of her nose. 

“You have to go, before they notice you’re missing.” Alex sighed, clearly hating that she would be alone again soon. 

“I wanted to say good bye first,” Kara grinned against sweet skin, losing herself in the feel of twitching muscles and the heady scent of arousal. Alex’s breath caught suddenly at the back of her throat, a quiet hitch and a gasp. Kara looked up to find dark eyes watching her every move, blatant desire glittering there.   

“Kara…” Alex moaned, low and breathy. 

Kara swallowed hard, her body responding to the sound of her name falling from sweet lips. She wanted to but was it crossing a line? This wasn’t her Alex and she wasn’t this woman’s spouse. 

“Please.” Alex whispered, their eyes meeting, locking. 

“Anything you want, anything you need.” Kara knew in that instant that she could no longer deny Alex, or herself, this gift. It could be the only time she would be allowed to experience this. 

Kara shifted lower, dipping her head and kissing her intimately, discovering Alex wet and ready. Alex’s fingers were suddenly tangled in her hair, holding her closer. Kara relished the taste exploding on her tongue, knowing that the woman beneath was all hers.  Her hand moved to join her mouth, not exactly sure what she was doing but confident that she would figure it out. Kara moaned softly into the languid heat, before sinking into the warmth, filling her, loving her. 

Alex’s hips arched off the bed and Kara moved to meet her thrusts, but she refused to be rushed, continuing at her own leisurely pace. Alex growled a little in frustration, but Kara slid up her body in a flash to steal a kiss from full lips to distract her and then rewarded her by adding the extra strength of her thigh sliding between her legs. 

“Oh, God,” Alex gasped, making a small kittenish sound at the back of her throat as Kara curled her fingers and found that elusive g-spot she had read so much about. Kara swore in that moment that she would do anything in her power to hear Alex make that sound for her again. Kara sighed and made a sympathetic moan, before claiming Alex’s sweet lips again. 

Kissing her hard, Kara sensed the writhing body against her begin to tense and she knows that Alex is near. Kara wanted to be closer, to watch Alex tumble over the edge. The desire is too great and Kara slows her movements to get her attention. 

“Look at me, Alex,” Kara murmured against full lips, as dark eyes snapped open at her soft request. Alex tried to desperately focus on Kara’s voice, but she is so close to the edge. Kara nuzzled closer, pleased as she does as asked. “I want to watch you come for me.” 

Alex laughed softly, with a quiet joy and all she could do is nod and gasp as Kara offered her widest smile, rewarding her by circling her clit with her thumb. Their eyes locked and it’s like Kara could see into her very soul. Alex is overwhelmed, by Kara’s touch by the naked love displayed there.  Kara stared mesmerized as the wave hits and Alex gasps, falling over the edge, shuddering her release in Kara’s arms. 

It was the most beautiful thing Kara had ever seen. 

“Kara!” tumbled from Alex’s lips, followed by breathy cries and still she wouldn’t break eye contact, dark eyes exposing everything as asked. Kara eased her pace, swirling slowly within, finally stilling as the last tremors ceased. Kara shifted from her, kissing Alex’s eyelids as she finally closed them. Her held Alex close, warm hands moving lazily along her body, not wanting to miss a moment of her pleasure. 

Finally Alex sighed, a long completely satisfied sound that made Kara smile. She worried that she had worn her out, pushed too far, but Alex simply nuzzled closer, burrowing into that soft patch of skin under her ear. Kara wrapped her arms around her and tugged the duvet back up over her cooling body. She held Alex close and just savoured the moment, keeping this little family safe. 

It didn’t take long for Alex to fall asleep in Kara’s arms, as long fingers traced lazy circles, the texture intoxicating. Kara knew that ready or not, it was time to go. 

*** 

Kara finished buttoning her blouse up and glanced back at Alex, naked, spent and asleep in their bed. Kara had said good-bye as best she could, knowing that she would never forget this moment, this glimpse of a potential future. The essence of Alex still covering her skin, the night of passion burned into her muscle memory, as if seared into her very flesh. They were bond mates here, and Kara wanted that for herself on her world as well. 

Kara pressed the recall broach that Cisco had given her. Within moments a dimensional gateway opened and reluctantly she turned away from her sleeping lover. 

At the end of the day, this was not her world, not her child, and not her Alex. But Kara knew what she wanted now and knew who she wanted it with. She just needed to figure out how to get there. Kara smiled and straightened her shoulders and stepped through the rift. 

Alex wouldn’t know what hit her.


End file.
